


Vasant

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Jodhaa Akbar canon fics [14]
Category: Jodhaa-Akbar (2008)
Genre: Four Seasons Meme, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Jodhaa, for the Four Seasons meme.Title means “springtime”.





	Vasant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



**Spring**   
  
**the circumstances of his/her birth** | favorite (or least favorite) family member | first word | happiest birthday | genderswap au

Raja Bharmal already has a son when his daughter is born (two, if he counts Sujamal), and his smile is broad and genuine as he gazes upon an exhausted Padmavati. A daughter will be a fine ornament to the royal family of Amer, and a breath of fresh air to all who meet her.

Bhagwant Das is briefly excited at the thought of a new companion, before losing interest and scampering off in search of his toys. Bharmal chuckles; at least his son showed some enthusiasm. Sujamal does not even make any pretense of joy, offering only the rote congratulations and prayers for the health of mother and daughter both. He is sulky these days, and nothing seems to cheer him, least of all birth of a sister-cousin almost a decade younger. Very well, they will simply have to wait until she has grown some more, and is old enough to be a substantial companion.

“Jodhaa?” Padmavati asks, and Bharmal nods as he holds his daughter for the first time.   
  
**Summer**   
  
fantasy | love language of choice |  **a pet or other animal companion** | the decoration of their bedroom | fusion au

Her departure (exile) to Amer is hastiness personified, and to her shame, she does not think about the rabbits until she has been home for two days. Jodhaa thinks to send a letter, and then thinks better of it. Salima, or the others, will take care of them; she must forget all her ties to Agra if she is to ever move on.

A week into her return home, an enormous litter arrives from the Red Fort, bearing Chameli, Agarbatti, and Bhoomi Devi. Jodhaa weeps to think that he despises her so much he cannot even stand the presence of the rabbits he gifted her in his court. It is only much later that he explains, embarrassed, that he had not wanted her to be lonely in Amer, and she smiles, both because she is touched and because she is relieved.    
****

**Fall**   
  
the one person/cause/ideal they would sacrifice everything for|  **storms** | nightmare | the lie(s) he/she has told | hero/villain reversal au

Rain splatters in the courtyards one afternoon, and buffets the curtains, trapping them in their chambers. The monsoons have arrived.

They sit cross-legged on the floor like children, Jodhaa plucking a tune on her veena and showing her husband how to do likewise. He cannot read the notes, and he has no innate ear for music; he simply memorizes the movements of Jodhaa’s fingers and then replicates them exactly. His ensuing rendition is faltering and staccato, but Jodhaa still thinks there is no lovelier sound than the endearingly hesitant melody from his fingers against the rumbling storm outside.   
  
**Winter**   
  
**haunting** | tarot | then and now | gods and mortals | reincarnation au/historical era swap

It happens one inconspicuous morning, just after they have finished their prayers. She raises her  _ puja  _ tray and bows to the Lord, and is about to do  _ aarti, _ when a prickle runs over her spine. Her husband seems to have noticed too, because they turn as one to the doorway, where a shimmering figure stands, almost hidden in the billowing curtains.

“Stealth never was your strong suit,” Jodhaa murmurs, and Sujamal smiles back. He bows to both of them -- a cheeky  _ pranaam  _ in her direction, a respectful  _ salaam _ to his Emperor -- and then disappears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending notes from original Tumblr tags:
> 
> #jodhaa’s rabbits are named jasmine, sweet-smelling incense, and mother earth #i used to fantasize about naming a dog bhoomi devi or agarbatti when i was a kid #don’t ask why #i was a weird kid


End file.
